


Siberia

by freiheitfuehlen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freiheitfuehlen/pseuds/freiheitfuehlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the briefest of moments Harvey thinks about what it would be like if they they told the world to fuck off and just fucked each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siberia

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after 'Endgame'.

Harvey can hear his own voice, his own words playing, daring, torturing in the back of his mind while he walks out of Pearson/Darby/Specter.

 

_Am I really the one you want to celebrate with?_

 

For the briefest of moments Harvey thinks about what it would be like if they they told the world to fuck off and just fucked each other. He entertains that thought, has been entertaining that thought too many times since Stephen Huntley has shown up to tear down Harvey's carefully crafted house of cards. That's when he sees her in her black dress waiting for him in front of Ray's car. He is so aroused then that he finds it hard to breathe, to think clearly, to force himself to stop thinking about the other time, thinking of how her skin felt underneath his rough hands, how it felt to be inside of her and making her come hard against the thumb that's rubbing her clitoris in painfully slow circles.

 

He looks at her and her perfectly sinful, red lips and he tries to remember what they taste like, but his memory falls short then. He wonders if he could kiss her one more time, just once more, so he'd be able to memorize every little detail about her, everything he doesn't already know by heart. 

 

She smiles slyly at him and Harvey thinks it may all be too much in that exact moment, so he does what he's always done with her he smiles back, nods his head in the direction of the car and says with a hint of sadness in his voice that Harvey is sure Donna will pick up, but will know better than to question him about. They have had rules ever since the other time, the only time they have ever slipped.

 

“Why don't you take the car tonight.” Harvey says and sees her smile fall from her lips, but pretends not to notice anyway. It's for the best, he thinks and smiles at her. “I feel like walking tonight.”

 

He turns around and walks away. He feels her eyes on his back as he walks down the street and it almost makes him want to turn around, but he doesn't and maybe she will never know why, maybe she has known all along. Harvey Specter isn't just afraid he'll fuck this up, he is afraid she will and he can't bare to even think she might. 

 

Donna has accused him of walking away from everyone who cared about him and he thinks that's only a fraction of the truth, because he may have walked away from Zoe, may have shut down Scottie's hopes of being with him, but compared to what he is doing with Donna, has always been doing to Donna his relationships with either of the two women were a hell of a lot less fucked up than the one relationship he's never actually been in.

 

It's at the corner of Lexington and East 86th Street when he realizes he's still sporting an erection and he knows he's got two options, either pick up an attractive, single woman – anything but a redhead for reasons he would never share with anyone, least of all her or a cold shower and his hand. Harvey doesn't feel like making polite small talk tonight, just to get someone to take home with him and so he goes with option number two. It makes him feel slightly pathetic and Harvey knows she would call him out on it, but he doesn't intend to share these particular thoughts with her, so he takes a deep breath and walks the rest of the way to his apartment.

 

The end.


End file.
